memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:AOL chats/Ronald D. Moore/ron008.txt
Subj: Answers Date: 3/5/97 8:11:58 PM From: RonDMoore <<the Paramount Tour we got to see some of the sets (e.g. Fraiser, Clueless) and it was very interesting. We did not get to see any of the Star Trek stages, however. I know you don't run the tour dept., but is there a reason for keeping the tours out of the Trek stages?>> The Trek stages have always been off-limits. Unlike a sitcom, our stages are not set-up to accomodate large numbers of visitors. Our soundstages are littered with equipment, cables, props, lights, etc., all of which pose a danger to the unwary and could also be damaged by the incautious. During filming, visitors are particularly discouraged because of the enormous distraction they can cause to the actors. Also, there is the huge fan interest in the series which could tempt the unscrupulous to pilfer anything not nailed down (which has happened on more than one occasion already). However, some of the tour guides have been known to bring a lucky group onto a Trek soundstage when they are under-going renovation, or when the circumstances are right, so there's always the chance that you'll get a peek at the 24th century, but I wouldn't count on it. <> I think that Garak programmed the transporter to beam out anyone who wasn't a Jem'Hadar or a Vorta within a given area. <> I've looked in from time to time. For my comments, I'll refer you to the Ask Ron folder VIII in the archive, where I defended the morality of Sisko's actions in this episode. <> The shape and design of the station was determined by the Cardassians, who presumably shaped it to meet the needs of their own ships and were not concerned about the number of Galaxy-class ships able to dock at once. <> There is a slight rotation to the station and my only guess is that O'Brien likes the view from his bedroom window to keep changing. <> This is one of Quark's many talents and he has always managed to keep one step ahead of Odo and out of prison for a long time. <> This would be something those wacky guys down at CC did. Aren't they cute? <> Joe Menosky started the whole 47 thing. He seems to believe that it is the number that controls the destiny of the universe or is the number of his high school locker, he's not sure which. << I don't know if you are at all involved in this, but how do shows get chosen for reruns?... Also, will "Trials and tribbleations" ever be rerun?>> The rerun schedule is determined by the studio and I don't have anything to do with it. I believe that "T&T" won't be rerun again until late in the summer, just before the season premiere (which would hopefully get people to tune in and then do it again for the premiere). -------------------- Subj: Answers Date: 3/5/97 8:38:05 PM From: RonDMoore <> Jimmy is a very talented man who was once a WGA intern for us. After his internship, he pitched and sold several stories to both DS9 and Voyager. At the moment, Jimmy is working on several projects, but there isn't a staff writer position open at the moment. The role of the freelance writer really depends on a lot of factors like timing, whether the writer is selling a story or a teleplay, his/her talent, the production requirements, his/her experience, etc., so the amount of participation in the process can vary greatly. <> No. DS9 is committed to the syndicated market through the end of its run. <> O'Brien's personal history is definitely a bit confusing, owing to the fact that his character germinated in the TNG background for a long time. When I wrote "Rules" I sat down and tried to figure out the time he'd been in the service and 22 years seemed about right. I missed the reference in "Realm" due in part to the fact that the reference guide I was using was the 1st edition of the Trek Chronology, which did not cover that episode. As for his ancestor being in Pennsylvania during a coal strike -- hey, we Irish get around. <> Okay, once around the galaxy: The Dominion is in the Gamma Quadrant. It is run by the Founders (Changelings). The Vorta serve the Founders and do the day to day business, including control of the Jem'Hadar, who are the genetically engineered soldiers of the Dominion. The Cardassian Empire has joined the Dominion under the leadership of Gul Dukat. The Klingons broke the Khitomer accords when the Federation refused to support them in a war against Cardassia. When Cardassia joined the Dominion, they started kicking the Klingons' butts and now they have made nice with the Federation again and reinstated the Khitomer accords. The Bajorans were offered membership in the Federation, but turned it down on the advice of the Emissary (Sisko), who was receiving visions from the Prophets which told him it would be a mistake. The Romulans joined the Klingons and the Federation in a Combined Fleet to oppose a threatened Dominion invasion, but there is no treaty with them at this time. Morn is now President of the Federation. Moore, Ronald D.